Robin Vol 4 100
Spoiler: "You know what?" Robin: "Whuh?" Spoiler: "You're cute when you mope." Robin: "Okay, whining time's over." Spoiler: "Now that's the Boy Wonder '''I' love!"'' An extra-sized issue featuring a 2-chapter story by departing writer Chuck Dixon and new series writer Jon Lewis! A crisis at home forces a dramatic change in the course of Tim's life. Returning to Gotham City, Robin encounters Spoiler (sporting a new look), plus an old villain whose history is inextricably tied to Jason Todd (the previous Robin), and the last person he'd want to see now: Batman. Summary of Stephness: Jack Drake has called his son Tim and announced they are bankrupt. As a result, Tim has to leave Brentwood. That night, Robin complains to Stephanie it's the end of the world. Steph scoffs and points out that she fights crime on a budget, and Tim points out all the gadgets she's borrowed from Batman. Steph brushes it off, saying that even though it's hard not being able to access the cave, they still have all their crime fighting stuff. Tim asks Steph why she's so optimistic. Stephanie explains how Black Canary threw the Cluemaster, the Riddler, and Query and Echo out of her house. She admits she's hanging out with the Birds a lot now, and excitedly declares Tim should join. Tim admits he feels somewhat excluded from the girl's club. At this, Steph grabs Tim's face and squishes it, telling him he's cute when he mopes. Tim laughs and promises whining time's over. Then he declares there's one thing left to do, and Steph pulls off her mask, waiting for a kiss, but Tim, clueless as ever, jets off to Brentwood to say goodbye to his friends. Steph shakes her head, and starts feeling insecure about how many secrets the Birds and the Bats keep from her. She wonders if they don't trust her because she's a criminal's daughter. She tells herself to calm down, because that's something her father would think. Tim says goodbye to Brentwood and goes to his new house. Tim is told to give up his Redbird. However, he merely sells it to Alfred Pennyworth for 50,000 dollars. They uses some of the money as a gift to their departing maid, Mrs. Mac. Tim explores his new block so he doesn't have to listen to his parents fight. Stephanie arrives at the elevator of the building and leaves a message for Tim telling him it's her day off with the elevator boy, Cole. Cole flirts with Steph, inviting her to an "underground performance" and saying he likes her new short haircut. Steph wryly notes he treated her like an idiot when she had long hair and shuts down his advances with sarcasm. He is condescending in response. When Cole reads her note, he finds it very cryptic and there's an added "P.S. Your liftboy's a snoop." Cole scoffs that if he was boring like everyone else, girls would be all over him. Meanwhile, outside, Steph is horrified to find she's developing a cold. Tim goes to see the downtown area is bounded by the police and banned from access. The policemen tell him the area is damaged from the quake and full of hobos and criminals. Tim becomes Robin and goes into the forbidden area. He finds a sleeping man with a bat-tracker on the costume. Not sure he can trust Bruce in his current manic state, he decides to watch for Batman's arrival. Only when Batman does arrive, he sneaks up behind Tim and sleep gasses him! Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler